The present disclosure generally relates to telephony, and more specifically to adaptation between different telephonies.
Home wireless handsets operating via a base connected to a PSTN outlet are well known in numerous residencies. Generally, handsets of different manufacturers operating in various frequencies and coding methods were incompatible with each other.
The introduction of the DECT standard (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications) enabled interchanging of equipment conforming to the standard irrespective of the manufacturer.
Similarly, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard allows interchanging equipment that conformed to the standard, allowing also interchanging SIM (subscriber identity module) between handsets conforming to the GSM standard.
Some differences between a DECT handset and a GSM handset are:                Lack of SIM        Operation via a local base        Lack of data application respective to a network, but rather only respective to the local base        Types of call such as External call, Intercom, Page, telephone answering device (TAD)        Base settings, Phone Book synchronization and SMS are done via the DECT towards the base        Multi-Line        Optional Voice-Over-IP (VoIP) calls.        